Horse shows
by Twilight Horse Luver
Summary: What happens when twins, Alice & Bella take on the horse show circuit? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Ok I got bored so i decided to write a story of how Bella and Alice ride horses and they are the daughters of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are human! NOT vampires. If you wanna read about vamps then i'll have a story up eventually about the Cullens being vamps but not at the present time. which is 03/20/09 8:50 pm.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

"Alice, Bella! Time to go!" Our mother yelled up to us

"Ok mom!" We yelled back. We had just finished getiing our bags packed for our shows this weekend. Alice is going to an event and I will be attending a hunter jumper show.

"Good luck!" Alice, my twin sister told me. You wouldn't believe we're are definately not identical. She's pixie-like with short, spiky, black hair. While i'm a little taller than her, I have long brown hair. But one thing is for sure, we both love horses. We started riding after we had a pony ride. We were hooked. Our parents listened to us pleading for ponies. Well now horses are a family business. Alice and I help train horses and ponies with the trainer our parents hired. Mom even designs barns. Let's just say she designed our own, it has thirty stalls, an indoor ring, tackroom, feedroom, a kitchen, locker room, hay storage, and upstairs apartment. So mom is one of the most wanted barn designers on the west coast. Dad supports our horsey lifestyle, but his career isn't in the horse industry. He is a well known surgeon. Throughout the country people hear of him and fly to Washington to have him perform surgery. It's amazing that he even has time to come to our shows, but he manages it somehow.

"You too!" I called back. I loved whatching her on her horse, Nightwish, going over a cross country course. You can tell just by whatching them that they have a blast. Sadly i'd miss whatching that for my own show with my horse, Jumps to Conclusions. Otherwise known as Storm.

"Come on mom!" I pulled mom to the SUV. The horses were already at the two different show grounds. It kinda helps when mom & dad bought a few trailers and hired people to drive them to shows. I waved to my dad and Alice as they were getiing into the other SUV, as we pulled away. Now I just need to focus on the show ahead. While Alice is going to event, i'm going to a hunter show. Although I am dabbling in other classes too, i'm mainly showing in the hunter ring. "Mom ,when can I get a new helmet?" I asked. My current one is quite banged up from the many falls i've had. "I'll order a new one when we come back okay? What kind would you like? Another Charles Owen? Or a GPA?" "Okay!....Umm i'd probably get more use out of a GPA" I reasoned. My current Charles Owen was getting uncomfortable anyway. I yawned. It was 2:00 in the morning. "Go ahead and sleep honey. I know you can never sleep the night before a show." My mom told me lovingly. "Ok." I laid down the seat and got comfortable. The last thing I thought before I entered the darkness was, _I hope both me and Alice do well this weekend._

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Come on Dad! We got to go!" I told my dad once mom and Bella's car was out of sight. "Ok. Buckle up." dad reminded me. I did what I was told. As we pulled onto the highway, I turned on the radio. Circus came on. This song reminds me so much of Bella and I. We are the ring leaders. Our lives revolve completely around horses in some way, shape, or form. After a few minutes of listening to the radio, i fell asleep.

A couple hours later

"Wake up honey, we're here."

"Dad!!! Five more minutes! I don't wanna go to school today!" I mumbled. My dad chuckled at me.

"Fine i'll go see Nightwish. Then he'll see you don't care about him." That woke me up.

"OMG ok i'm up. Lead me to Night!" I wanna see my beautiful boy.

I followed dad into the temporary stabling. He walked up to the man I assumed was the manager. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the stabling is for Cullen Farms?" Dad asked.

"Isle 2 stalls 10-15." The man replied back. "Thank you." Dad replied with a nod. We went off in search for the stalls. I wasn't the only one from our barn competing this weekend. Three riders are in a lower level and one is in mine.

I turned the corner and there I saw him. Nightwish was looking straight at me. I ran to his stall to hug my buddy. "Hey Night! How are ya buddy?" I asked him stroking his neck. He looked fine to me. Well I better start tacking up. He was already groomed and braided for dressage, so all I have to do now is tack up , then warm up. "Let's get ready and show 'em how its done!"

**please rate and review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

"Bella, wake up, we're here!" Mom shook me. "Oh my gosh, where is Storm stabled?" I wanna know so badly, I miss my horse. "Let's go to the barn manager to find out."

We started to walk torwards the temporary stabling. Mom walked up to a man with a clipboard. "Excuse me, I'm Esme Cullen. I believe horses from Cullen Farms arrived yesterday?" The old man recognized our name. "Oh yes. They arrived yesterday afternoon. The horses are in this barn, on aisle four. You will obviously see your barns colors."

"Thank you." Mom replied as we walked away. When we turned the corner, I saw our barn colors, green and white. Across from our stalls I saw the Mason's barn colors, blue and silver. Edward, the owners son, my current boyfriend, is probably over there. But instead of hunters and equitation, he rides in the jumpers. I can see his horse, Crecendo, a black Warmblood gelding, in his stall. Edward and Crecendo are great together. Moving as one over the jumps. I want to go see him and Edward but, I have to get ready for my own classes at this show. Oh well...at least I have Storm to spend time with.

"Hey Storm! How was your trip, Buddy?"I asked him as I gave him a horse is just looking at me like i'm crazy...

Well time to tack up. I went to the tack stall where my tack trunk is. I started grabbing my tack.

"Hey, Miss Queen of the hunter ring!" I turned around to come face to face with non other than Rosalie Hale.

"Rose!" I squeal. We hugged each other. Rose's family doesn't have a huge farm like some people on the show circuit. She sometimes trains over at our place, but most of the time she stays at her house. She is one honest friend i've made on the hunter and equitation circuit.

"Whats up?" I asked. Man I haven't seen Rose in forever. "Got a new horse, he is a grey Oldenburg gelding. His name is Partner In Crime, otherwise known as Trouble." She told me. "Awesome, I can't wait to see him go." I said.

"Bells, come on! You need to tack u..........Rose!" Mom said once she saw Rosalie. "Hey, ." Mom and Rosalie hugged. "Long time, no see You should really come and spend time with the girls." Mom told Rose. "I will soon, i've just mainly been working on the flat recently." Rose told her. "Oh yeah, your mom was telling me you got a new horse." Mom mused. "Oh, Bella, get ready, you only have an hour before your hunter classes start." Mom informed me. "Thanks mom!" I called to her retreating back.

I looked over at Rose. "Arent you riding today?" I asked her. "No..well yes but no, i'm riding one of your horses in the Equitation tomorrow actually, so I had to come a day early to exercise him."Rosalie explained. "Oh okay." I replied. "I'll help you with Storm." Rose grabbed my grooming kit. "Thanks." I got my tack.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. did you catch the name of Edward's horse? Anybody invloved in music will get it. I wasn't even thinking about music when I wrote that part. I didn't even notice until one of my friends pointed it out to me when she read it. Anyway, this chappie is only in Bella's perspective cause i got lazy and didn't write Alice's POV. Don't worry she, Carlisle, Esme and possibly Edward and Rose will have their perspectives also. I just depends if i can come up for ideas of how to do it. Skool ends in like a week so we'll see how much i get done after exams. I'm really stressed over them since i have my math exam this semester. Also i get my drivers license this week too. BEWARE people of NC!!!! **

**Anyway. sorry for the x-tremely short chapter. I haven't been able to type much lately. I write my stories first on notebook paper while i'm school then i come home an type it up, but there hasn't been enough hours in a day to do everything. sorry guys. I'll try to make it up to you all this week. I have early releases because of exams!**


End file.
